


Just the Camera Boy

by Rawrlove19



Series: Janoskians' Snippets [16]
Category: Janoskians
Genre: Cameras, Gen, Isolation, Self-Isolation, Stress, Tears, Yelling, appreciation, self worth, under-appreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrlove19/pseuds/Rawrlove19
Summary: This is for wedontluke on Wattpad. Basically Luke is feeling down and under-appreciated so he gets put into perspective.





	Just the Camera Boy

This is for wedontluke 

"Luke would you get down here already?" Beau yelled. "I don't have all day for your nonsense."

Luke let out a small sigh before lockout by his bedroom door. He couldn't deal with Beau right now, and honestly Beau didn't really need him. After all, he was just the Camera Boy. 

Luke was the person that everyone trusted to film and edit the videos they made. Honestly, it was a very hard job considering the amount of things he had to edit out. He didn't mind it, though, he just wished he got a little more appreciation for all his hard work. Instead of appreciation, he only got criticism and told to do more. 

It was starting to stress him out. He had to be perfect, but he wasn't. He was just a boy....the camera boy. 

///

"Lukey!" Jai called as he wandered down the hall looking for his missing twin. Finally, after arriving at Luke's bedroom door, he heard his twin. Or at least he heard the soft sobs coming from inside his twin's bedroom. 

Slowly, Jai began to knock before pressing his ear to his brother's door before trying the handle only to find it locked. 

"Luke, are you okay? Come on it's Jai, let me in."

"No!" Came the muffled reply from behind the door. Jai let out a frustrated sigh. Luke just always had to be difficult. 

"Luke, please, don't make me get Beau!" Jai threatened. Luke let out a sigh from behind the door. Beau was the last person he wanted to deal with today. He got up and unlocked the door and then returned to laying on his bed in his misery. 

“Lukey?” Jai asked in concern as he opened the door. “What are you doing? We were supposed to be filming DareSundays two hours ago.”

“Forget DareSundays!” Luke yelled in anger. “It’s a stupid channel anyways!”

“Luke, what’s wrong?” Jai asked, moving to sit beside his twin brother on his bed. This caused Luke to glare up at him and reveal his tear-stained face. “Have...have you been crying?”

“No Jaidon! Why would I ever do such a thing like that?!” Luke yelled sarcastically, even going as far as throwing in Jai’s full name. 

“Luke something’s wrong and I’m not leaving this spot,” Jai threw himself back to lie on Luke’s own back. “Until you tell me what’s wrong and what I need to do to fix it!”

“Jai!” Luke yelled in frustration. “Leave, now!”

“Nope.”

“Jai! I mean it!”

“No.”

It was like a string had snapped inside Luke’s heart and suddenly he was crying again, only this time he was crying uncontrollably to the extent that Jai was more worried about him than he’d ever been in his life. 

“Luke, buddy, please tell me what’s wrong. I want to help.” Jai begged. 

“It’s just- I...I’m just the camera boy.” Luke finally managed to get out. “I’m just the camera boy and that’s all I ever will be.”

“Yeah you’re the camera boy!” Jai agreed, causing Luke to flinch back away from his twin in shock. 

“How could you say that?” Luke asked genuinely hurt by his twin brother. 

“No, wait. Listen to what I have to say.” Jai ordered with a sly smile. “Yeah you’re the camera boy, but do you know why you are?”

Luke shook his head wordlessly. 

“It’s because you do something with the camera that no one else can do. When you film us and edit our videos, you’re turning photography into an art form that it was truly meant to be. You rock at it, so why hold you back?” Jai explained. “It’s like me and my artwork. Why do you think I’m the one the draws all of arm album art and t-shirt designs and whatever else I need to design? It’s for the same reason. Your photography is like my art. You rock at it. So yeah, you are the camera boy, but you’re also so much else too.”

“Thanks, Jai!” Luke smiled. 

Jai was right, after all. He may have been the camera boy, but that wasn’t him. It was only one aspect of his talent. So as Jai put it, he’s going to embrace his ‘artwork’ and put his heart and soul into it. After all, he was the camera boy and honestly he loved it.


End file.
